The Lost Prince of Atlantis
by EveryoneKnowsMeInWonderland
Summary: Arthur, Lovino, and Matthew are born into the world of the merpeople. Unfortunately, they were born human. They are given to a lonely fisherman, then abandoned by their family. Sixteen years later, a Royal Guard discovers them on a beach and rushes to tell the King and Queen. What now?
1. Prologue

Sixteen years ago, in the Lost City of Atlantis, three babies were born under the sea. The first was Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy, who was born into a lower branch family. They barely had enough money to buy a cave to sleep in, much less a room in one of the many tenements in the kingdom.

Next was Lovino Vargas, who was born into a middle branch family. Unlike Matthew, his family could buy their own home, but could not live in the Bastion, where the Royals, Caballeros', and Servants lived. Of course, everyone could visit the Bastion, but many chose not to, to keep it a holy and blessed place.

Finally yet importantly was Arthur Kirkland, Prince of Atlantis and Northern Fantasia. True to his title, he was born into the Royal Family, and lived in the magnificent and magical place of the Bastion. He did not need money, since he was a Royal, and would have been given anything he wanted.

Would have, because they were not born with the necessary genes. Mermaid genes. They were born human, in a world where merpeople thrived and conquered. It was an unfortunate event, for all three families.

Alastair, fearful for his brother's life, grabbed Arthur and bashed towards the Surface. He broke the water and immediately searched for any sign of human life.

Following Matthew's birthing, Francis Bonnefoy, the father, instantly knew what was wrong and did the same as Alastair had; shot towards the Surface to save his son. He joined Alastair in his search.

Lovino's father, Romulus, did not quite know what was wrong for the first few seconds of his son's life. Only after noticing the lack of crying did he figure it out. His smile promptly fell from his face to be replaced with a look of horror. He snatched the boy from the surgeon and practically flew to the Surface. The now three mermen searched desperately.

Spotting an angler's boat, they quickly swam over and rocked the side of it. The fisherman looked to see what had caused the rocking and gasped at the sight of the mermen. Francis and Romulus gently set down their cargos into the man's arms after giving them a kiss, and then fled mournfully into the deep, leaving Alastair alone with the angler. Alastair rested his lips on Arthur's forehead one last time, then held him up for the human to take. The man carefully set the other two down before hesitantly taking the babe and cradled him.

"Keep them safe." Alastair commanded, and then sank back into the water, leaving only ripples in the smooth water as evidence he was ever there at all. The man sat there, awestruck for a moment before all three babies opened their eyes. The first child had hair like sunflowers, and eyes like a beautiful anemone. The second had hair of a sunken ship, and eyes the color of the gold found in the Sea's depths. Lastly, the one in his arms had sun-blonde hair, and his eyes were the color of the greenest seaweed.

They were all beautiful, and the angler was determined to do exactly what the merman had said, and keep them safe. The fisherman set the baby down next to the others and started back to shore.

As soon as he got the babes out of the boat, they all started crying, crying for the sea, crying for the mothers that would never come.


	2. Finding

*Sixteen years later*

Arthur POV

As I walked down the beach laughing and joking with Lovino and Matthew, I could not help but look out at the sea. It seemed as though it was calling to me. I wanted so badly to dive into the water and stay there, and I almost did until Lovino hit me over the head for not listening.

"Oi, you jerk! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" He screamed in my ear. I scoffed and pushed him away from me. Matthew sighed and helped Lovino off the sand.

"Lovi, I am not a jerk. You are just not as interesting as the sea is. Maybe if you were more interesting, you would have a boyfriend by now." I teased, and then sprinted down the sand bank with Lovino screaming obscenities at the top of his lungs while chasing after me, Matthew running behind him trying to catch up. He was never one for running, but is hella good at hockey.

I saw something far out in the water and stopped to examine it. It was big, about six feet tall, and a tail the color of the sea itself. It was beautiful…for a fish. However, when I looked closer, I saw it had a torso. A _human _torso. And a human head. With hair. Blonde. Oh my goodness. I have been drinking WAY to much…

Lovino ran into me and fell down. Matthew stooped just in time and decided to laugh at the Italian. "Dude! Why did you stop? You made me fall down! AGAIN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lovino pounced on me and I collapsed to the ground. We punched, scratched, and bit each other until Matthew pulled Lovino off me.

"Guys! You shouldn't fight!" Matthew scolded. I grumbled along with Lovino, though I am positive he said something along the lines of 'stupid fucking Canadians'. I looked back out at the water and searched for the sea creature I had seen earlier. "Arthur, stop looking at the sea! We all want to go to it, but I mean, we would all die. So stop it." Matthew turned me away from the sea. I glared at him.

"Oh yeah! Bastards, we gotta go get the beer from Mr. Principal!" Lovino exclaimed. Matthew and I whooped in remembrance and agreement, and then walked away from nature and back to civilization.

*That Night*

~*/LINE\*~

Merman POV

A Merman knight roamed the halls of the underwater castle, alert for anything out of the ordinary. _'This is boring,'_ he thought _'Let something exciting happen!' _Just then, he heard a voice. A beautiful voice. A beautiful, magnificent voice coming from the surface. The merman rejoiced. "Finally something exciting! Or at least time consuming." He swam out of the castle and into dark waters, the only light being the shine of his silver fins in the barely there moonlight.

He broke the surface a mile from the shore, and there he saw the sight of three _very_ intoxicated teenage boys dancing on the shore around a flaming bonfire. The sea creature's eyes landed on the boy that was singing. He was the shortest of the boys, with wild blonde hair and bushy eyebrows. His clothes were all over the place, looking as though they had been taken off then thrown back on in a rush. The most captivating thing about him was his eyes. They were a vibrant green, the color of freshly grown seaweed that had been cared for with the utmost care.

He payed no attention to the other boys -though he did notice that one of them had had brunette hair with a curl and hazel eyes and the other had blonde hair and lilac eyes- for his attention was solely on the singing beauty.

'_It couldn't be…but he does look so much like her Majesty…' _Just to be sure, he swam as close as he would dare and hid behind a boulder. He listened.

_Their coming to take me away_

_Haha_

_Their coming to take me away_Hoohoo_ heehee haha_

_To the funny farm_

_Where life is beautiful all the time_

_And I'll be happy to see those nice young men_

_With the clean white coats_

_Their coming to take me away, Haha!_

They all burst out laughing. "Oh, my goodness gracious, Artie! You sound _so_ weird when you sing that! Hee hee hee!" The brunette giggled. The Beauty giggled along with him.

"You bloody git! My name is not _Artie!_ It is Arthur bloody Kirkland! Get it right, you Italian wanker!" Beauty-now Arthur- jumped on Brunette's back. The Knight's eyes widened at the name.

'_It really is…I must tell the Queen!' _The merman dove back into the water and raced back to the castle. He told the King and Queen and they demanded to see him. They sounded the bell, and anybody who wanted to come along followed behind as the Royals swam back to the shore.

'_We have finally found you…my Prince.'_

**Okay, I know it probably doesn't make sense, so I'm just gonna go ahead and tell you:**

**If a mermaid's child was born a human, they were given away to a human so that they could have a hope of surviving. If they are found in their teen years, they have a choice to either A) become a mermaid/merman B) Gain the ability to breath, speak, and walk underwater or C) Have nothing to do with Merfolk and get any memory of Merfolk wiped from your memory.**

**The reason why everybody is so fixated on Arthur is because, let's face it, most people (or Merfolk in this case) only care about Royalty and leave out the so called 'peasants', which is what Lovino and Matthew would have been if they were born Merfolk. **

**Now you know ;)**

**Review!**


	3. Drunk and Surrounded

**Yeah…this was done at 6:00 in the morning, so…yeah.**

Arthur, Matthew, and Lovino POV

"Oh my goodness! There's rum in my rum bottle!" Arthur yelled as he drank yet another bottle of his alcohol.

"AHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE _SO_ STUPID, LOVINO! YOUR VITAL REGIONS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO GO THERE!" Matthew burst out laughing as he watched him. Lovino looked up from his position on the ground. He had dug a little tunnel into the sand and decided that it looked very attractive, so of course, he put his dick in there.

"THEY ARE TO! THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO GO IN A HOLE! THIS IS A HOLE! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A GREAT PERSON LIKE SANDY TO PUT YOUR VITAL REGIONS IN!" Lovino screamed back. He looked completely serious.

As you can see, they are all very, _very,_ drunk.

Arthur threw the now empty bottle against a rock and giggled as it shattered all over the place. "So shiny! So pretty!" He picked up another bottle and repeated the action above, although this bottle was still filled with rum. It smashed against the rock, and the pieces flung out everywhere while the rum shot out after them. Wanna know what Arthur said? "So shiny! So pretty!"

Arthur turned to get another bottle but forgot all about it when he saw something in the water. It looked like a huge fish, but it had a human torso and a human head. "WHOA! WANKERS! I SEE A FISH PERSON! A MERMAID! WANKERS! WANKERS!" The other two drunkards turned their gaze to where Arthur was gaping and stared. And stared. And stared some more. Then they both jump on Arthur's back while laughing their butts off.

"OH MY MAPLE SYRUP, IT REALLY IS A MERMAID MAN!" Matthew said as he swung his legs back and forth. Or, at least, attempted to. Arthur had fallen over and now was face down in the sand. Lovino tore off all of his clothes then undressed Arthur as well. Matthew took his clothes off on his own.

"If you wanted to bang me, all you had to do was ask." Arthur murmured. Lovino made a 'BLA!' noise.

"No! We're gonna go greet the Fishy Man!" Lovino explained, already ankle deep in the water. Arthur 'ahh'ed and followed Lovino, who was jumped by Matthew yet again, only this he didn't fall over on his face and managed to keep him up.

"Arthur, I'm gonna dive from your shoulders, okay, eh?" Matthew slurred.

"Okay!" was his reply.

Matthew drunkenly climbed onto his ride's shoulders and stood up. Now, you all know that this is a bad idea, right? I can practically hear you crying 'No, Matthew! Don't do it! You'll DIE!'. Well, Lovi thought the same thing…in his subconscious. He _is_ drunk and all. So, He casually slid in front of Artie as Mattie dived.

Arthur fell over from the blow and his drunkenness; Matthew's head ended ramming against Lovino's back causing them to fall into the water face first. It was almost like dominos.

Lovino stood up after Matthew rolled off him and proceeded to go deeper into the ocean. Arthur scurried after him and Matthew started crawling along the sand until it was to deep to crawl. Then he waved his arms wildly in an attempt to stay afloat. It worked, but it made a LOT of noise.

Arthur and Lovino joined Matthew in the water and tried to swim a few feet. They failed. "UGH! FINE! LOVINO! COPY MATTHEW! HE LOOKS LIKE HE KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING!" Lovino nodded and copied Matthew. Arthur did the same. They dogpaddled until they ran into a huge boulder in the middle of the lake.

They climbed on top of it, glad that all three of them could fit with extra space. Arthur continued his search to find the merperson. Lovino joined him. After several minutes of no sightings, Matthew spotted something. Coming right to them.

"Guys…"

"Not now." They chorused and continued their search. Matthew noticed that it was just a few yards away from them now. 'It' turned out to be a merman. A very hot merman, to be precise. Matthew blushed and gasped as it came even closer.

"Guys…"

"Shush!"

"Quiet, Matthew!"

"Guys, I'm serious!" The Merman was two feet away now.

"We are still looking, Matthew!"

"GUYS, THE MERMAN IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

Lovino and Arthur whipped their heads over to Matthew to be met with the site of an albino merman with a white and black checkered tail leaning against the rock in between Matthew's legs, looking up at him with a smirk on his face. "Wait…that isn't the one I saw earlier. The one I saw earlier had blonde hair and blue eyes, not white hair and crimson eyes." Arthur observed while stroking his chin. Matthew blushed. The merman had not even glanced at Arthur, but kept his gaze on him.

'_This is so embarrassing…'_ He thought. "Umm…did you see us on the beach?" He asked hesitantly. He knew he should not be acting like this around a merperson, but he really hoped that the last impression he left on this earth was not a drunken one. Merman's smirk widened and nodded his head.

"I must say, it was pretty…awesome, if I do say so myself." Merman winked at him. "Name's Gilbert. Yours?"

"Matthew. My name is Matthew." Why did he just do that? Gilbert's smirk grew wider.

"And the other two's names are Arthur and Lovino?" He inquired. Matthew hesitated before answering,

"Yes…How did you know that?" Matthew asked, then remembered that he said that he saw them on the beach. _'He must have figured it out then…'_

Gilbert's tail started swishing back and forth in the water, causing bubbles to rise to the surface and tiny waves forming under the water. All around us, bubbles started to form and figures started to rise out of them. As the three looked around, fear started to grip at their hearts.

They were surrounded by Merfolk.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**He…hehe… yea it sucks. Since I have never seen anybody drunk (I don't go to parties or clubs with my brother) I have no idea what a drunk person is like… and overall I hate the chapter. But I already have the next chapter planned out for what happens in this one so I'll keep it this way. I hope you enjoyed it…**

**Oh yeah. The sight of Gilbert kinda sobered them up a bit.**

**ReViEw?**


	4. Bitch like Artie

**Warning: Language and fail… and shortness. **

_Recap: _

_Gilbert's tail started swishing back and forth in the water, causing bubbles to rise to the surface and tiny waves forming under the water. All around us, bubbles started to form and figures started to rise out of them. As the three looked around, fear started to grip at their hearts._

_They were surrounded by Merfolk._

Arthur POV

'_Dammit.' _That was all I could think as I looked around at the magnificent beings, that would more than likely tear us limb from limb. _'How are we gonna get out of this one?' _I looked over at Lovino and Matthew and looked at them sympathetically. They both look scared to death. My eyes were then directed to my own body.

'_Crap, I'm in front of one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet and I am completely naked. Joy.' _I covered my 'Big Ben' with my hands and said the only thing that came to my mind;

"Fuck you, Lovino, we're all gonna die because of you." Lovino snapped out of his fear-induced daze and glared at me.

"What the hell! You Scone Fucker, you're the reason we're out here in the first place!" Lovino screamed as he jumped on me. So, we started a fight. In the middle of a lake. Surrounded by Merpeople. On a rock. Not our smartest idea. There was a lot of scratching, punching, kneeing, hair pulling, and insults. Matthew was the one to pull us apart.

"Guys, I'm don't exactly know what is going on in your teeny tiny brains' right now, but we are in the middle of the ocean surrounded by merpeople who probably saw up on the beach, and you start to tumble around on a rock with your dicks flopping about! Just-Just sit still!" Matthew scolded us panicky and kicked us away from each other. Miraculously, we both stayed on the rock. Lovino seemed to remember from Matthew's words because he slapped his hands over his regions, blushing.

"Ohohohon! Do not cover yourselves, mon chers! We 'ave already seen all of vat you 'ave!" Shouted a blonde merman with water blue eyes and a blue tail with red fins. We all looked at him; I in shock, Lovi glaring, and Matthew embarrassed. Matthew curled up into a ball, which caused Gilbert to back away from him a few feet. Lovino started shouting obscenities at the merman. I just sat there in shock.

'_No way. There is no WAY he just…no! I will not stand for this!'_

"Did you just…speak the Frog language?" Everything was quiet. The Italian _douche bag _stared at me in disbelief, Matthew raised his head from his knees with an annoyed look (AN: like when someone tells you something that you just said and your like, "Really? I had no idea!"), and the Merfolk were staring at me in shock.

"Are you serious, Arthur? Did you REALLY just call _French_ the _Frog language_? I thought you were over that!" Lovino yelled hitting me over the head with his palm. I let out an 'Eep!' and rubbed the spot.

"No I am not over it! Those-those perverted _STD-ridden, hormonal, yeast infected, perverted little frogs_ are a disgrace to all humanity! An abomination! They should all go rot in hell!"

"I'm not sure about you all, but I am tired of hearing about Arthur's intense hatred for the French language. Now, _Prince_ Arthur, we have a proposition for you." An Angelic voice rang out from behind us. I snapped my head around and laid my eyes on the most beautiful _women_ I had ever seen in my entire life.

Her hair was long and blonde like the sun. Her eyes were a shining emerald green, like the gems often found in caves and in the seas. Her skin was ivory, and the top of her green tail showed from where she was propped up on the boulder. When I looked closer, I realized that she looked liked the female version of me. Without the eyebrows and fins, of course. Lovino seemed to think the same thing, because with out a moment's hesitation he exclaimed,

"Holy shit eating motherfuckers that bitch looks like you, Artie!"

**I am SO sorry for taking so long to update! I hadn't realized how many people liked this! It makes me feel so loved! Hope this wasn't horrible. Next chapter is when they finally decide on what they want to do! It was going to be this chapter, but… I didn't know how I was going to get there from where this chapter ended. So your gonna have to wait a little longer ~ I'll start writing the next chapter as soon as I can! **

**Random fact of the day: I have, give or take, 300 bug bites. And they itch. A lot.**

**Review/favorite/follow/LOVE MY STORY! **

**c(^^c) HUG TO YOU ALL!**


	5. The Choice

**Alright, just so you all know, this chapter and all the ones after this will have NO cussing. I tried it and did not like it so I am stopping it. Okay, shit might be in there. So, ja. Sorry if this chapter sucks. This is the chapter where they make their decision. **

**Hope it is good. Enjoy.**

_Recap:_

_I realized that she looked liked the female version of me. Without the eyebrows and fins, of course. Lovino seemed to think the same thing, because with out a moment's hesitation he exclaimed,_

"_Holy shit eating mother fuckers that bitch looks like you, Artie!"_

Arthur POV

Holy shit. This just keeps getting freakier and freakier. 'Female Me' smiled and nodded. "Yes," she spoke, "I look like Arthur, because I am his mother."

Well. That was unexpected. "No. Way." Lovino emphasized. I stared at her, my so-called 'mother', in wonder. How could this be? Holy God in Heaven, I felt like fainting.

"Are you high or something? Because, as you can see, I am not part fish!" I rebuked. My 'Mother' sighed with a shake of her head, and then smiled at me.

"Arthur, you were born a human, so we could not keep you. Your friends are the same. That human only knew you existed because he was fishing at night. Have you ever wondered why you have such a fixation with the sea?" She smiled warmly at us. The three of us gazed at each other in recognition.

"How…how did you know that? We have never even glimpsed each other before." I asked. My 'Mother' took my hand gently, surprising Matthew and I, and angering Lovino. Lovino swatted her hand away and growled,

"Oi, you bint! Don't touch him or I'll poison the whole damn ocean." A merman with fiery red hair swam in front of her and hissed at Lovino, his emerald eyes glinting dangerously. Lovino glared, and growled right back. I looked back and forth between them, worried. I did not want a fight to break out. Matthew looked at me and I stared back, the same emotion in ours eyes.

Matthew nodded and stood in front of Lovino (with a little difficulty) and pleaded, "Please, don't take what Lovino says seriously! He doesn't mean it! Honest!" The merman turned to glare to Matthew and looked like he was about to say something before a hand touched his arm.

"Alistair, there is no need to harm them, especially Lovino. He is a Vargas, after all." Lovino's eyes widened in shock.

"How…how did you know my last name is Vargas?" His eyes got even wider, before they narrowed into thin slits, "You've been watching us for a while, haven't you?" The beautiful mermaid let out a melodious laugh and shook her head.

"We have only just found you, young one. We knew you were around here somewhere, we just never knew you were so close!" she smiled at us gently, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Alice Kirkland, Queen of Atlantis and Fantasia. It is most pleasurable to meet you." Mum (or should I call her Alice? God, I don't know) held out her hand, presumably for a handshake.

Lovino did not take the hand. "There is no way in Hell that I am-"

"Did…you say that…your name was Alice? Like Alice in Wonderland?"

Alice (or is it Mum?) and Lovino both turned to look at me with different expressions; one dumbfounded, the other amused and affectionate. Guess which one goes with whom. "I don't know who this 'Alice Inn Wonderland' is, but yes, I suppose so."

I turned my head away and bit my lip. I could feel the heat in my cheeks, and I just prayed to God nobody saw. Obviously, the Universe was not on my side and the redheaded merman saw it. He chuckled (although it sounded more like a cackle) before exclaiming,

"Me wee broth' is a total pansy!" I packed up*, then screeched in absolute shock,

"WHAT?"

~**90**~

After a full hour of explaining(and meeting their 'families'), Lovino, Matthew and I glanced at each other before Lovino replied, "So, basically, we were born human for some reason, rushed to the surface, 'adopted' by Dad-John, sorry, and you guys have been looking for us ever since?" At the affirmative, Matthew added,

"Well, now we know why we like the sea so much."

"Boys, we have a proposition for you," Mum (as I will now call her) spoke.

Matthew nodded his head. "We're listening,"

"I'm not."

"Well, no one asked you, Lovino." Lovino glared a Matthew. I rolled my eyes at them and turned to Mum,

"What's the proposition?"

Mum smiled. "We would like it if you all came back home. Here are your choices; 1. you can become mermen, 2. You can keep your legs but become able to breathe and natter underwater, or 3. you can remain as you are and we will wipe your memory of this event." We nodded, then got together into a huddle and discussed, coming to a decision sooner than we thought we could. Turning back to what I thought was only a myth just that morning, I spoke the words that would change my life forever,

"We choose the second option."

**Hehe…so, I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but after I got to a certain point, I couldn't figure out what to do! However, it's finished now, so we can all go back to what we were doing before; you waiting for an update and me worrying over if I should have commas or periods after a sentence.**

**I could use a Beta, because my sister, although she is amazing, can only fix my stories so much. Please help!**

**Packed up- stopped/froze, UK slang**

**Natter-talk, UK slang**

**Also, I couldn't remember if I already gave the human "father" a name, so I just put something down. Please correct me if it's wrong!**

**Until next time!**


	6. Atlantis

**Hi! I am posting! It is a miracle! I hope you feel happy for me. The thing is, I already had this written down on paper, but I have been putting it off for a while now. Sorry for the badness of it.**

**Enjoy~**

**!**

It has been a day since we agreed to go with the Merfolk. We had gone back home (Can I even call it that anymore?) to gather anything of value we would take with us. Lovino took a picture of our "father", Matthew carried his stuffed Polar Bear, Kuma, and I grabbed my glowing, emerald pendant I had found in the shallow water of the ocean a few years back. It might belong to someone.

Lovino wrote a note addressed "father" explaining our situation. He taped it onto the refrigerator, then left the house for the last time.

When we arrived at the shore, Mum and Alastair were waiting for us. They informed us that everyone had gone back to Atlantis to wait, seeing as though the transformation would be painful to watch. I felt a jolt of reality, then. This could not be happening. This could not be _real_. Yet, I knew it was real. It was true. This was reality.

"This will be extremely painful, but hang on, okay? We'll take care of you," Alastair stated. I could tell he had directed that at me. It angered me. I gritted my teeth with my response,

"_We'll_ be fine." Alastair nodded stiffly. The two supposed-to-be myths started to chant in strange tongues, and I felt a sharp pain in my neck and lungs and it hurts, it _hurts_ and someone is screaming, who is screaming make them stop_ MAKE THEM STOP!_

Then my world went black.

When I awoke, I could not comprehend where I was. Gone was the calm _whoosh _of the air, the scratchy and hot sand beneath my toes, and the darkness of the night sky. Now, there was smooth water that glided through my fingertips, a soft and comfortable bed under my body, and the gray of the cave walls that surrounded me.

I sat up and looked around. There was not much in the room. There was seaweed strung around the ceiling and the bed. The bed itself seemed to be made out of sea sponges and coral.

The door burst open, revealing a merman, screaming, "THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!"

I screamed. "The bloody hell is wrong with you?" He stared at me wide-eyed, before smiling sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry," he replied. I blushed. He had a gorgeous smile. I took the time to analyze him. He had wheat colored hair, bronzed skin, toned muscles, and, when open, eyes made of the sky itself. His tail was the same color. "Yo, Artie, you okay?"

I snapped out of my observations to glare at him. "What did you just call me?"

His smile fell. "I called you Artie."

I threw a piece of seaweed at him. It did not make it very far before it fell to the ground. I flushed in embarrassment. The merman laughed boastfully.

"You're pretty cute, Artie," he said, "Name's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. I'm your guard."

I groaned. This beautiful, annoying git is going to be my guard? Kill me now.

"By the way," he added, "you're clothes are in storage. You won't be needing 'em any time soon, anyway." I blushed and covered myself with my hands. I had forgotten I did not have any clothes on. Alfred laughed again.

"That's okay, though, 'cause I think you look better without them!"

Silence.

"WHAT?"

I commanded Alfred to take me to where I needed to go. Begrudgingly, he complied and led me out of the room. I met up with Lovino and Matthew along the way, and we continued on our way.

Eventually, after a few mishaps ("I swear, the Throne Room used to be this way! They must have changed it!"), we made it to the Throne Room. The two guards standing at the door immediately stepped aside. This gave me a clear view of the door.

It was solid gold, with images of merfolk and humans alike carved into it. "Blimey…" I breathed. A sudden wave of nausea washed over me. What if they did not like me? What if I did something wrong? The first question had me on edge. Mother and Alastair seemed to like me enough, but they could not be the only ones, could they? There had to be a King.

Two hands were on my shoulders. I turned my head to see Lovino and Matthew giving me encouraging grins, though I could tell they were as nervous as I was. I smiled back at them, then turned back to face the door again. "Okay," I said. The hands dropped from my shoulders, and I pushed open the doors.


End file.
